Don't Go
by Gurlynicole
Summary: Don't go." He whispers brokenly, his eyes watering."Please, don't go, I know I shouldn't feel the way I do about you. Please, I'm beging you don't leave me again." he says.


I took one last look at the squad room. The place that was like a home to me for so many years. I let a tear fall from my eye when I looked at his desk. This wasn't his fault. I hope he knew that. We have been partners for 11 years. I walked to his desk and picked up a picture of us from some police ball thing. We looked like we were married, we weren't even dating. Under the picture read: Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler SVU. Another tear fell when I read his name. He broke my heart everyday,even if he didn't know it. I have to hurry, if they get here before I leave, I wouldn't be able to go. Cragen, Fin, and Munch will beg me to stay or ask me (make me) tell them where I was going. He wouldn't let me leave without an explanation either. He would be the one to make me stay, he was the only one who could. I was about to the picture down when a familiar voice said:

"That's one of my favorite pictures of us." I almost stopped breathing, he was here! I slowly turned to meet his eyes and feel what I knew I shouldn't. He looked at the box and my empty desk.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" he asked softly with a hint of pain in his voice. Then he noticed the tear track on my check. I wiped it away quickly. I see the realization in his eyes, it is quickly followed by so much pain it kills me.

"El...I...I can't do this anymore" I say, and he steps closer, his eyes filled with a mixture of so much pain, hurt, and sadness that broke my heart even more.

"Olivia, Why? Why are you leaving? What can't you do anymore?" he asked his voice matching his eyes, full of pain and hurt.

"It's complicated Elliot." I reply and he moves closer again.

"Then explain it Liv. I want you to stay. Please, we've got plenty of time before everyone else gets here, help me understand why you want to leave. You know you can talk to me about anything." he pleads in a desperate voice. I look at the floor as he steps closer.

" There's one reason I want to leave, but it would destroy our friendship." I say in a soft voice. I look back up into his eyes. They were now filled with hurt, pain, confusion, and guilt.

"What ever it is Olivia, I'll understand. Please, You can't leave again." he says so painfully a tear slips down my face.

"I can't do it El, this thing between us its too confusing. I don't know what to think." I say and pick up my box. As I move towards the door he steps infront of me. He looks at the floor.

"Please, don't leave again" he says so softly I almost couldn't hear it.

"El...El I just can't live like this anymore. It hurts too much. I wish I could stay. It just hurts to badly to stay." I say and he looks up at me. His pain is killing me.

"Please dont go. I won't be able to take that again." he says and I flinch at the memmories of the undercover job in Oregon. I didn't say anything to him before I left and I knew I hurt him.

"Please tell me what's wrong, what I did. Tell me what I did that makes you want to leave." he begs and I sigh. I knew he'd find away to blame himself, but I can't lie anymore.

"It's not your fault it's mine. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't want...this so badly." I say gesturing to the two of us. I attempt to step around but, he steps in front of me.

"Don't go." He whispers brokenly, his eyes watering.

"Please, don't go, I know I shouldn't feel the way I do about you. Please, I'm begging you don't leave me again." he says. I look deep into his eyes and see what he is desperately trying to say. He loves me, but he can't admit it. I won't believe him until he tells me. So I sigh because I can't do it anymore. I turn and put the box on my empty desk.

"You really want to know?" I ask hesitantly.

"If It will keep you here, I'll do anything." He said his watery eyes slowly clearing up.

"I'll tell you if....you tell me how you really feel about me." I say. His eyes widen and there is terror written all over his face.

"Liv, I can't...you don't understand....I..I..." He stammered, not wanting to admit his feelings. That would make them real, which means he'd have to face them, and not keep them bottled up like he dose with everything else.

"Either you tell me or I'm leaving, and I won't come back. Ever." I threaten, watching as his eyes dart across the room, looking anywhere but at me. He'll give in, like he always dose, as soon as he knows I'm not kidding. He needs to admit it to me, because if he doesn't I might break down. I sigh again and reach for my box. His eyes lock onto my reaching hands and before I know what was happening, he pulled me into his arms and pushed his lips against mine. My surprise turned into a passion I never knew I could feel. My arms wrap around hs neck, pulling him closer. His desperate kiss is all the proof I need, he loves me. He really loves me. There was no doubt in my mind now. He pulled away slightly. His eyes held all the emotions he had for me, the ones he'd caged over the years. Desire. Passion. Love. Need.

"I love you, Olivia." He whispered softly and kissed me again. I pulled away and saw the pain that overtook his features. I smiled.

"I love you, too, Elliot. And I'm staying." I said and watched as my words sunk in. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked and I smiled. I leaned in slowly and kissed him. He smiled against my lips, knowing that I was really saying yes. I don't know how long we just stood there and kissed. I only knew I never wanted to stop. We had to after a while, the others would come soon. When we finally pulled away, we heard clapping. We both turned our heads and saw Munch, Fin, Casey, and Cregin smiling. I must had fear written all over my face because they started laughing. Elliot and I looked I at each other and smiled.


End file.
